PPGH: Neoville
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: After the tragic events of the Townsville-Huber-Endsville Incident, many survivors of the incident live in Neoville. Join the PPG, Dexter, and Mandy as they battle high school in an attempt to over throw the tyrants of the school: Princess Morbucks, Trixie Tang, Mindy, and the RRB. Inspired by PPGD. Blossom x Dexter/ Bubbles x Boomer/ Buttercup x Butch /Brick x Princess Rated T


**PPGH: Neoville High School**

By: TheLittleKitty

**A/N:**** Hello! I decided that I should write out my head canon I've had for a while now, so here it is! ***WARNING: Contains Blossom x Dexter a small bit of Brick bashing*** this was somewhat inspired by Bleedman's comic, PPGD, which you should all go read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the idea and plot! I also don't own that Wikipedia page copy-and-paste thing I did, so, um, yeah. **

**Chapter One:**

"Okay, class. As you all know, tomorrow is anniversary of the 'Townsville-Huber-Endsville Tragedy". The teacher, Mrs. Lyson stated, righting the name out on the board.

Blossom sighed and closed her eyes, knowing the tragic tale all to well. The redhead adjusted her huge red bow that held her now high-ponytail in the air. She wore a pink long-sleeved sweater vest with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie between the stiff, white collar. Her plaid red skirt was an inch away from being to short, but she made sure to always tug it down. Her legs were warmed with white stockings that started at the thigh and black Mary Jane shoes.

On her paper were various notes documenting the world's history. Blossom clicked the heels of her shoes together and lazily doodled a small picture of Dexter. A warm blush lit up her cheeks as soon as she realized what she had done. Her pink eyes quickly darted over to the teenage genius, which sat right next to her. He was listening to Mrs. Lyson talk about the great tragedy, which anyone with common sense knew about.

"_Five years ago, three extraordinary events happened,"_ the teacher began as many students struggled to write it down. Buttercup didn't bother writing it down, seeing, as she already knew what happened by heart. She simply began passing notes to Bubbles who was already starting to tear up.

"_Three girls known as the Powerpuff girls were fighting a radioactive monster in Townsville. Meanwhile, the same was happening in Huber with a boy named Dexter, and in Endsville with a trio known as Mandy, Billy, and Grim. _

The girl named Mandy looked upon hearing her name. She brushed back her dark blonde hair (an upside down version of her old hairstyle) that reached her shoulders and was accompanied in with a black headband. She wore a black turtleneck with long sleeves and a white skull on the front. A dark purple skirt covered her knees and she wore black boots. Just the mention of Grim and Billy mad a bit of sadness come to heart. She quickly swiped a tear away, hoping no one saw her and that her mascara didn't mess up.

"_All three radioactive monsters exploded when defeated, and completely covered the entire cities in goo. However, it the goo, which is currently being analyzed by the world's smartest, glowed several times before exploding and completely killing everyone and everything, covered in it. This massacre saw the death of over 4,000,000 people and 1,000,000 injured. The most known survivors were Professor Utonium, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and his family, and the two survivors from Endsville, Mandy and Mindy,"._

Mandy violently wiped a tear away and looked down. Her somewhat violent and negative exterior was slowly deteriorating, but it wouldn't be gone for a while. The teach hesitated as she saw Mandy's eyes watered up again.

"_500,000 people came from Townsville, 200,000 from Huber, and 2 from Endsville. All of the survivors worked together to build Neoville, our current residence. This town is a combination of Townsville, Huber, and Endsville, along with 700,000 who moved here to help us adjust. Now that the year is 2015, we are finally the most advanced technical city and are working to figure why this event happened,"_. Mrs. Lyson finished, and began to pass out worksheets.

"By now, you should all know that it's required every year to re-learn about the event. I know most of you don't like hearing about it, but we have to obey the law,".

Buttercup mumbled under her breath and sighed as a worksheet was placed on the desk. It was the same quiz, every year. By now she had memorized that the answers went D, B, A, A. She pushed back a rebellious curl of her black hair that stopped in at her mid-back. She wore a green tank top that turned black in the middle and then green again. A small black and golden belt was tied securely around her midriff. She wore acid-washed jeans and tall black boots. One sleeve of her shirt was longer then the other and the shorter sleeve was accompanied with a long fishnet-hand glove. A black tank top strap was visible on her right shoulder.

This time, she would actually answer the stupid questions:

_What year did the Townsville-Huber-Endsville Tragedy Occur?_

_1994_

_1996_

_2240_

_2010_

The answer 'D' was circled with a green mechanical pencil.

_Why did the Tragedy occur?_

_Aliens needed to make room_

_It is currently unknown why_

_The monsters were mean_

_All three mayors were in a conspiracy plot_

The answer 'B' was circled.

_How many died in the Tragedy (in total)?_

_4,000,000_

_1_

_5,000,000_

_600,000_

The answer 'A' was circled.

_What is the name of the town built by the survivors?_

_Neoville_

_NewTownsville_

_TownsHuberEnd_

_Megaville_

The answer 'A' was circled. Buttercup honestly didn't know _how_ someone could screw the last question up, but someone did it every year. Her green eyes peered up to see that Mrs. Lyson was coming around to pick up the sheets. She noticed that Bubbles was still struggling to finish, like she did every year.

"B-but, Mrs. Lyson," Bubbles started, her shiny pink lips trembling with sadness, "Townsville will forever be my home!"

Many groans were heard. Bubbles did the same thing every year, complaining that Neoville wasn't her real home. Every year, Mrs. Lyson responded with the same thing:

"Yes, sweetie. We're still working on re-building our homes," she said and patted the girl's head before taking her paper away.

Bubbles lowered her head, feeling the tears fill up in her blue eyes again. Her shoulder length pigtails brushed the edge of her nose, and she struggled to hold in a sneeze. She wore a light blue sweater that showed the stich marks across her chest. A small purple ribbon rested on the visible stick line. Her purple skirt stopped at the middle of her thighs, and small purple ribbons held her long ponytails in place. Bubbles wore purple knee socks and light blue shoes. She was quite proud of making her very own sweater, but she still had a long way to go before she could call her sewing perfect. However, between Sewing Club, Dance Club, and Cheerleading practice, she hardly had anytime for herself. The only thing that she salvaged from Townsville was Octi, which she just **happened** to carry with her that terrible day.

Bubbles looked up to see Blossom staring at Dexter and giggled. It had only been four weeks ago when Blossom discovered her feelings for her fellow Science Club member. Bubbles watched as Dexter looked over at Blossom in confusion and giggled when Blossom began to frantically wave her arms in a panic, reassuring him that nothing was wrong.

'_I wish that I could reveal my boyfriend to my sisters and friends,' _Bubbles said, before sighing and cradling her face in her hand. Yes, Bubbles Utonium was dating her archenemy, Boomer Jojo. This schools' hierarchy was complicated, but it really wasn't once you understood it.

First of all, the most popular girl in school was Princess Morbucks. Naturally, she had her entourage, Trixie Tang and Mindy. The three girls ruled the school and made sure that everyone's life was a living hell. Bubbles recalled Timmy saying that Trixie wasn't always like this and the she had changed ever since she met Princess. Even though he now lurked around the school, Bubbles was happy since Tootie had decided to cheer him up. She could see the two of them really falling in love with each other every day.

Naturally, there were people who wanted to defy Princess. For this reason, Princess had "a wall of meat". These were known as the Rowdyruff Boys, who just happened to not be in Townsville at the time of the explosion. The boys were known all around the school for being "the dreamiest guys in town" and almost every girl in school had a crush on them, especially Brick Jojo. All three of them were involved in sports, with Boomer playing baseball, Brick with basketball, and Butch as the famous quarterback in football. Butch had no girlfriend, but he did constantly flirt with Buttercup. Brick was, of course, dating Princess, and Boomer was secretly dating Bubbles. It was a secret that only the Professor knew about and constantly urged her to not let the others know until the time was right.

She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for school to be over so she could spend time with him before he went to Baseball and she went to her clubs.

Meanwhile, Blossom was currently over-explaining her situation to Dexter. The redheaded male's hair stopped at the bottom of his neck and rounded at the top. It was mostly just a curly, long mess. He wore a long white lab coat that had an opened collar. He mostly left it open, revealing his light blue t-shirt that had a flask on it. He wore casual blue jeans and his signature black boots. Dexter laughed, thinking that the science girl's awkwardness was cute.

"Um, um, the poster behind you is referencing the water cycle, an **OH** let me tell, you, the water cycle is my life! I love it to death and it's um, when, uh, The sun, which drives the water cycle, heats water in oceans and seas. Water evaporates as water vapor into the air. Ice, rain and snow can sublimate directly into water vapor. Evapotranspiration is water transpired from plants and evaporated from the soil. Rising air currents take the vapor up into the atmosphere where cooler temperatures cause it to condense into clouds. Air currents move water vapor around the globe; cloud particles collide, grow, and fall out of the upper atmospheric layers as precipitation. Some precipitation falls as snow or hail, sleet, and can accumulate as ice caps and glaciers, which can store frozen water for thousands of years-"

"Hey, Blossom, it's okay. I stare at others to try and figure out their atom structure too, sometimes. It's perfectly normal and just about everyone does it once in their life," Dexter said, before packing up his items. The bell was about to ring, and once it did, hell would be on Earth. Every time Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, and Mandy walked in the hallway, Princess and the RB decided to torment them. Trixie and Mindy would do it, but hey were currently with Trixie's family on a vacation to Peru. They would be mortified to know that Princess had kicked them out of the "popular league" when they got back.

_**BRRRRIIIINGGGG!**_

Mandy stood up quickly, as well as the others in her "Friend circle". They made it a habit every day to try and safely make it to their next class ( in this case, the cafeteria), before Morbucks and co could spot them.

"Okay, so last time when we stopped at the Vending machine for Buttercups' snacks after going to Bubbles' locker, they caught us. This time we'll try getting the snacks first, **and then **going to Bubbles' locker," Dexter said and the group nodded. They quickly scuttled in the hallway, making to not to make a scene.

Blossom began to walk cautiously and paid close attention to the floor. Last time she tripped, Trixie wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Staring at the floor, she ignored the tension that surrounded their group, and the fact that they had already stopped. Just as Buttercup was typing in the sweet letters of A-40, She heard the dreaded sound of something falling. Her head whipped around to see Blossom lying on top of Dexter, and trying to lift the book off of her. Dexter groaned and lifted Blossom of him, who was apologizing and blushing terribly.

Unfortunately for them, Butch spotted the group. The brute turned towards his brother's and Brick's girlfriend, pointing in their direction. A wicked smile spread across Princess's face as she witnessed what happened. Princess wore her signature hairstyle, two dark orange puffs with a small golden crown between them. She wore a golden long-sleeved sweater that showed a white shirt underneath it and her purple tie. The unmistakable glimmer of the purple 'PM' on her shirt matched her very short purple skirt. She too wore white knee socks and black shoes. The Rowdyruff Boys all wore matching hoodies, in their corresponding colors, with a black strip in the center. All three also wore the same black pairs of jeans and sneakers in their colors. The four made their way to crime scene, with People parting as soon as they saw Princess. She made her way behind the group that was currently picking up Blossom and Dexter's books.

"_Aw! Looks like poor Blossy was trying to come on to Dexter in the hallway! How dare you guys do that at school!" _Princess' sickenly sweet voice dripped with bitterness and caused everyone in the hallway to turn and look at what she was talking about.

"Okay, back off you **Royal B**-" Mandy started, before being tugged back by Bubbles. Bubbles quietly shook her head, urging Mandy to not continue.

"What we're you going to say?" Brick said, wrapping his arm around Princess. "I dare you to say that to her again!"

"Oh back off! She just fell! Everyone does it, including your _precious little __**princess**_" Buttercup sneered before spitting on Brick's shoe. She ignored the glare of Brick's fan girls.

"Hey, lay off!"

"He didn't deserve that!"

"Back off of our precious prince!"

Dexter rolled his eyes at the sound of the whiny girls. Their nasally, complaining voices ringing in his delicate ears. Most of them were only freshman and blinded by the boy's features. It wasn't until they would become juniors that they would come to resent him soon. You were shown mercy as a freshman (unless they absolutely hated you like the our group of heroes) and a bit of hatred as a sophomore, like trash as a junior, and their slaves as a senior. Dexter recalled Mandy stating that she would move away from Neoville before they became seniors. She had been on edge lately, ready to snap. However, this was most likely do to the fact that it was nearing Billy's birthday.

Boomer quickly glanced at Bubbles, not wanting for his gaze to linger long. She caught note of this and blushed. Bubbles and Boomer often talked about ways to stop their siblings and Bubbles' friends from fighting. Together all of them could overthrow Princess' throne and restore peace to the school. They had tried to talk to the principal, but the only information they got was that her father paid for the whole thing to be arranged (a whopping 8,000,000,000 dollars) and for the school to be built. The principal had also informed them that he had better things to do, like trying to solve the mystery. In the end, the two had resorted to trying to stop it themselves. Bubbles proposed revealing their relationship, but Boomer concluded that it would only make them angrier. 

"Um, why exactly are we fighting again," bubbles said, speaking up so everyone could hear her.

"**What?** Did you just _interrupt_ **me**?" Princess said, placing her hands on her non-existent hips.

"I wasn't trying to-" Bubbles said, trying not to start another fight. Blossom rested a hand on her shoulder, ready to defend her precious sister.

"Okay, let me tell you something," Princess said. She snapped her fingers and Brick, Boomer, and Butch produced a chair, footstool, and a fan, respectively. Princess sat down and rested her feet while Butch fanned her and Brick stroked his girlfriend's hair softly. Boomer awkwardly began to massage the tyrant's feet, causing her to smile.

"When we were five, I had a dream. I wanted to be a Powerpuff girl. However, you three wouldn't let me! Oh, those days I was young and foolish. I thought that being my own Powerpuff would be enough. But, oh was I wrong!" She said, stretching her leg and kicking Boomer in the face.

"So naturally, I went to go think. That place was in the Appalachian Mountains! It's a rich people area," She said, like they didn't know what she was talking about. "Now, when I heard about what had happened on the news, all I could think about was my poor little mansion! It was all alone! I asked my father to go help out at Neoville and set everything up, because who wanted to do all that work? Not me! It was at this time that I met my ravishing, beautiful, Prince!" Princes squealed and grabbed Brick's arm, making him simply smirk.

"They kept me company, and once I told them about taking down the Powerpuffs, they joined me. It wasn't long before Brick and I's affection for each grew into a passionate love~" Princess and Brick began to make out with each other in the hallway. Most of his fangirls turned away, not wanting to believe the cold hard truth. The bell had rung a long time ago, and they would miss lunch if she didn't hurry soon. The two separated, a long string of saliva appearing and disappearing from both of their lips. Blossom nearly gagged, feeling ill. It was absolutely disgusting to watch them.

"So, when it was time to go to Neoville, I went with the boys and allowed them to live with me. Butch and Boomer have their separate rooms, but Brick and I share some. Jealous Blossy?" Princess asked.

Blossom crossed her arms underneath her chest, offended.

"Excuse me? Do really think that I'd be infatuated with that _prick_?" Blossom said, causing Brick to glare at her.

"Uh, I know you just didn't insult my baby!" Princess said, angry (and fake) tears forming in her eyes. "You must be really jealous that I have Brick and you don't! Let me tell you, you're missing out on a lot! This boy talks big- and he _backs it up well_. He's very _skilled in a certain subject_ if you know what I mean,"

Blossom turned around, feeling ill. How Princess got the idea that she had a thing for Brick was beyond her. Closing her eyes, Blossom stomped off, going to lunch. The others watched her retreating form and she squinted her eyes harder as she heard the familiar cackle of the Royal Snob and her "Dashing Prince".

"PM?," Blossom asked, gesturing before leaving the room. Princess sat up and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" 

"It should say PMS, 'cause that's how you act all the time," Blossom said before finally leaving. The laughter of her friends and screech of the Royal Pain echoed in her ears. Blossom was about to enter through the blue doors before someone stopped her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

**A/N: ****I hope it was good. I think it was a little too long, but whatever. I'll try to update when I can. Right now, it's 8 pages long with 3,279 words and counting. **


End file.
